Jojo Bizzare adventure, Metal Survival
by Supreme-Cooler
Summary: This is the alternative ways of 'what if Jotaro succeeds at beating Pucci'. 9 year after the event of Stone Ocean, The son Of Giorno Giovanna, Giordano Giovanna is on adventure to investigate a particular place at California. Jojo's Bizzare adventure is own by Hirohiko Araki, i only owned The OC (please review my story after you read it so i can fix my mistake)
1. Chapter 1, A new Beggining (UPDATED)

**3rd Person POV**

in 2006, The son of Giorno Giovanna Has been born, Giordano Giovanna. 15 years later, he's now old enough to be allowed to be in the Passione Gang in Naples.

Giorno Giovanna is sitting on a sofa "Giordano, may i have a moment with you?" he said "what do you want to talk about, Padre?" he asked as he sat on the opposing side facing Giorno "today is your 15th birthday right? from today on i want you to join my gang, the Passione" he said while holding his chest "I-I can join you now?!" he said in a suprised tone.

"Yes but there's one task that you need to do" Giorno said as he took out a piece of a photo of a man with dark red hair with hawaiian t-shirt "i want you to take down this man, his name Allesandro Pulvo" He said and Giordano took the photo from his hand "he's one the famous drug dealer that need to take down as soon as you can, if you take him down and bring him here, I'll allow you to be in the gang" he said while he drank a cup of tea.

"Alright! this seems easy! I'm not going to let you down!" he said as he ran to the door "I haven't done talking yet, the extra information is that he's supposed to be somewhere here in a hotel" Giorno said "I get it i get it!" Giordano said as he ran outside.

Then a man behind the shadow came out from the shadow "boss, are you sure it's a good idea to send him out? there might be the thing that we're searching since 2012" The man said "Mista, You're saying that like he's the first one in the passione to do this" he said with a smile "well you're not wrong but-" before Mista can finish his word, Giorno interrupted "don't make me repeat myself, but just to be sure keep an eye on him" Giorno said as he walked up stair "sure thing" Mista said as he took out his gun.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MADE IN HEAVEN.**

""Allesandro Pulvo eh? not sure if this will be easy, beside, nobody wear Hawaii t-shirt on a winter season" Giordano said then, he crossed his arm behind his head. "wait the minute, There's only one hotel around here" he said as he walked a few hundred meter ahead "here it is, The 5 star Napels hotel, Now I'll just wait until he came out" He said as he waited a few hours. then he caught someone wearing the exact t-shirt from the photo 'It's him!' he think so surely 'dammit he has a few bodyguard serrounding him' he thought so while he waited for the perfect chance to ambush. not far from Giordano, Mista was Following him secretly to see the proccess.

Giordano see the perfect chance, as Allesandro goes to the toilet 'my chance!' Gio then goes to the hotel and to go to the toilet as he saw Allesandro washing his hand. then Gio push Allesandro to the sink but then he was interrupted by a gun pointing at his head.

"Oi kid, what are you doing to my boss?" one of his bodyguard said with an angry tone "i am beating the shit out of him of course" Gio said, baiting the guard "Why you little-" the guard was about to shoot but he was punched from sideway by something supernatural "It's MUDA, Your action is Useless" He said tying Allesandro and drag him out.

"T-that's the boss! He got dragged by a kid! Shoot him!" one of the bodyguard yelled, he gave the other a signal to shoot Giordano at the same time, but all the bullet somehow dropped before it can reach him "what is this madness?!" one of the guard said as he shoot more bullet at him just to find the same result. Gio then Deflect one of the bullet that deflected to one of the bodyguard leg.

A few minute has passed by, all the bodyguard who was surrounding Giordano all taken down by himself "well that was easy" he said as he dragged Allesandro around, back to their hideout."Boss this Is me, your son ability is amazing! he was able to defeat all the bodyguard in just a few minute" Mista said through the phone "what? yes he's going back, what? Okay I'll head back to the HQ" Mista then Turned off his phone, then he head back to the Headquarter.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED**.

* * *

How was it? not bad after a year right?. I'll post another one in a few days, Ciao.

 **Updated #1: 18th December 2018 (** minor Detail **)**


	2. Chapter 2, Stand User

so I've read some of the comment from you guys and my friends. yes i need to fix my grammar. I'm not very good with english, so I'll try my best to fix any mistake

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

after a few minute of walking and dragging Allesandro, Gio finally arives back at the Headquarters "Padre, i am back!" He said in excitement as he drop Allesandro body to the ground "took longer than i expected, but congratulation" Giorno said as he stand up and walk to the nearest window.

"did you kill anyone in the process?" He asked him as he touched the window "no, but i down all of them. Killing is not really my thing" Giordano then poured tea for him and His Father.

after a few minute of silent, Giorno decided to break it "Well still congratulation, you're officially in the gang" he tossed a Passione badge to Giordano "thanks dad, I'll do my best to make you proud" Gio said as he put his new badge in his pocket.

"Well since you're now officially a member of the Passione gang, i suppose you should make a team of your own consisting a minimum of 4 member" Giorno said as the clock ticking to four pm "eh? I thought there's no another division in the gang" Gio scratched his hair in confused of what Giorno just said .

"Well you're my son, i just want you to have a friend in this gang" Giorno said as he checked on his phone, then Giordano Smiles at his Father "Ofcourse i do have a friend! Beside someday I'm going to replace you as the boss!" He said with high ambition as his Ocean Blue Eyes shine. Giorno smile back at him "well that if you can beat me, now go recruit other" Giorno said patting his son's hair. Giordano goes out to recruit at least 3 person to be a member of his division. Giorno then opened the window to take a look at the clear sky "times passed by really qucikly isn't it Buccelati? I still remember the first time meeting you" Giorno said as he remember what happened exactly 20 years ago.

* * *

 **GIORDANO POV**

I ran outside to recruit people to join my Divison. I ran for a few hour to see someone in The Passione to be worthy in my Division. That is until i accidentally meet a Pink haired boy, his height is around 5'6 Ft with Black Jacket and white T shirt that he's wearing, and also a jeans. "Yo!, Gio" the boy said raising his hand as he walk toward me "long time no talk Uno" i replied to him. Apparantly he's the son of my Father's friend, Trish Una. This boy name is Uno Bologne "why in such a hurry?" He asked me as we sat on a restaurant chair.

Uno has been friend with me since I'm 3, he's 2 years older than me making him 17 years old now he's also part of the Passione since he's joined the gang to be closer to his mother "well i am now officially a member of The Passione!" I said with full of pride

"Eh? That's pretty nice!, let me guess you're father told you to find few people to be a member of your division right?" He said, completely reading my mind "eh how did you know that? Nevermind, yes i am, care to join me?" I requested him to join my Division "why not, beside I don't have anything or a mission to do right now" other than reading people mind, Uno is actually an easygoing person, plus I'm like his best friend so it is easy to make him agree on something.

"Well! That settled then! Now we just need 2 more person!" I said with full of excitement, this is my first day in the passione gang and I'm already recruiting member? Hell yeah this is cool "well i know a friend of mine who's also in the passione gang, but i don't know if he want to join or not since he's unpredictable" Uno said.

"Is he perhaps, a Stand User" i said turning the atmosphere more thrilling "well why don't we go to his house then" Uno smirked as he guide me to his friends house. After a few minutes has passed by, we finally arrived at Uno's Friend house, it look very mediocore to me, then Uno told me to knock on the door "shouldn't you be the one knocking since he's your friend" i said, Uno just being silent as he told me to knockk, i sighed then i knock the door.

Then someone open the door from inside "what?" a guy around 5'7 ft coming from behind the door with a red hair and red eyes, he looks pretty mad "What do you want?" he asked me "i want you to join my Division!" i said bluntly, then the guy took a small breath "no" he said as he slam the door on my face "I HAVEN'T DONE TALKING" i yelled in front of his house "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BOSS SON, DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO AGREE ON WHAT YOU SAID" He yelled back at me.

I bang his door with my Stand, then he opened his door and kick me with a glimps of his stand leg "Knock it off idiot" he said to me as i was thrown off to the garbage can near a store, then stand up as i release my stand, i called my stand Superior Machine. it's height around 6'6 ft and has a really buff body, it mains power is it shield and arm as to know that he can deflect bullet and turn his back into a shield "oh? is that your stand? so you want to have a stand battle? alright then" the red hair said as he put his left leg and his right one into one spot and widen his hand to make such a pose.

A moment later his stand came out behind him, his stand looks very, metalic. it has a similiar shape to a normal person looks like other than its metal colour "this is my stand, i called him Rise Atlas, that's all you need to know before i beat you to death" that's what he said, then i charged at him with SM right hand as i punch his face, at least that's what i think what happen. but something feels off, instead he guard my fist with just his stand's Hand! "that's impossible! no one can just block Superior machine punch!" i said, i'm trying to take my hand back, but somehow i can't "is that it?" he said with a smirked, he then punch my stand with couple of times with his stand's other hand.

A drip of blood came out from my mouth, i let my guard for a few second, but luckily because SM Tank power, i was able to reduce the damage "don't tell me that you're giving up?" he said as he kick me but i was able to let his guard down as i punch his face from the left. the same thing happened again, my stand's left hand was stuck on his face but luckily he took a few damage. "you bastard, you purposely lured me" he said as he drop a few coin on top of me. all the coin that drop on top of my face is actually really heavy than and actual coin! "that's not a normal coin!" i said, he smirked as he dropped a few more coin on me.

But i manage to deflect it with SM Finger and it re-direct to the red head face as he get thrown back by Coins. "you Bastard! stop taking my time! i need to take care of my mother!" he said with as he attemp to stand up. "what happened to your mother anyway?" i asked him, then he replied "none of your Bussiness!" he then charged at me with his stand's fist, i simply tackle him down and punched him quite the few times "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" my stand let out its Stand cry. he passed away after i punched him "you're going too far, Gio" Uno said from behind me "WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I HAD THE TROUBLE FIGHTING YOUR FRIEND?" i yelled at Uno for not helping me at all "anyway what happened to him?" Uno asked changing the topic.

then i told the story about what happened. A few hours has passed by as we both waiting for him to wake up, suddenly he wake up with a suprised on his face, i gave him a tissue box but he declined to treat his injury "Cmon, atleast corporate with me, i might be rude but please tell me the problem with your mother" i asked him "2 years ago my mother has a problem with his brain, so i took her to hospital, the doctor said that the deceased cannot be defeat instantly, so i let her get hospitalized. That was up until last week, i have almost no money left so she got out from the hospital without being cure" suprisingly he tell me his story "don't you have a father to take care of your mother?" i asked him, he replied "my father died, 20 years ago when i was born, his name is Risotto Nero, he died when he's doing his mission. then i need to work all by myself in the Passione, so i can get more money, but it's not enough" he said with a sad face.

then i stood "I, Giordano Giovanna promise the Passione to take care of your mother. but please join my division" i speeched in front of him "i guess there's no harm" he said willingly to join my division now, Uno let a out a small chuckled, but we both ignore him "what's your name?" i asked the red hair his name "Nero, Farfalle Nero" he replied as my journey continued to find the last member of my team.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Stand Name: Superior Machine**

 **Stand User: Giordano Giovanna**

 **Stand Stat:**

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: E**

 **Durability: A**

 **Provision C**

 **Potential: C**

 **Ability: super Tanky, Disposable body part, Powerful punch**

* * *

Ah now i can rest in peace for the next few days.

and please give your thought about this chapter, and tell me if i made some mistake


	3. Chapter 3, Cloud and Spark

**Stand Name: Rise Atlas**

 **Stand User: Farfalle Nero**

 **Stand stat:**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: D**

 **Potential: B**

 **Stand Ability: Turn anything it touch into metal, Magnetic power, normal human punch**

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Uno walked in between Gio and Nero in search of their last member of the division, luckily Uno know someone who's perfect to be their last member.

After a few minute they arrived at the dock, a place where their soon to be member play at, "let me handle this one, he's kinda childish" Uno said to Gio and Nero and they both Nodded in agreement. Then Uno showed them his stand.

House of Cards, Uno can restore an object (the maximum size of the object is the size of a truck) from into a card with the maximum of 10 card, and then there's the humanoid form which can regenerate a maximum of 10 card willingly.

This stand is useful in many ways, after that he took one of the card revealing a Can of Cookies. He opened the can and then bubbles came out from the water, "there he is" Uno said to both of his friend "he's going to be our new member" then a what it looks like a person in a tight suit jump toward Uno, out from the water, hugging him.

"At least make yourself dry first before you hug me" Uno sighed as he patted the person head "well it's been 2 days since the last time i meet you bro!" The kid said, he eventually let go of Uno and goes to eat the cookies.

"Umm... Uno who's this?" Nero asked "he's my Younger brother, Usho Bologne" Uno said as he tried to dry himself "nice to meet you all!" Uno's brother said happily "eh? That's him? He sure changed alot since the last 3 years" Gio said as he put his 'observations face' "but Uno, are you sure he's allowed to be in the passione?" Gio asked him.

He simply answer "Just because he's shorter than you doesn't mean he's younger than you, he's just 1 year younger than me" Uno said him as Gio make a 'are you serious' type of face "Oi, Usho mind joining our division?" He asked him "why not? Since you're in there might as well join then!" He said with a super cheerful face.

Then Gio whispered to Uno "he has a simple mind like you" he said teasing Uno, as he popped a little vein on his forehead "alright! Now we're able to make a dvision! Now we'll just ask my dad to confirmation!" Gio said with a cheerful face, even thought he's the boss son, he has a diffrenet personality than the boss itself.

* * *

 **Stand Name: House of Cards**

 **Stand User: Uno Bologne**

 **Stand stat:**

 **Power: D**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: D**

 **Precision: C**

 **Potential: A**

 **Stand Ability: Restore any object in a card, generate card**

* * *

Today is July 2nd, the next day after Gio recruited 3 of his new member, they four all agree to meet at the Passione Headquarters, and they all arrived almost at the same time.

They Enter the Headquarters with Giorno sitting on the thing he loves to called 'thrones' "Padre i have brought 3 new member to join my Division as you said" Gio said formally.

Giorno stood up and smiles "it looks like you manage to have a team, therefore i shall call your team, The ghost" he said, then Gionasked him "why that name?".

Giorno simply smile "because, you four are new to this sort of Gang. I want you all to start from the bottom and none recognize you like i do when i first joined the gang" He said while patting Gio hair.

"Now then, every Division need a capo, i already assigned one for you guys. He's an old friend of mine" Giorno said as someone from the shadow came out. "The name is Panacotta Fugo, from today on, I'll be your Capos"

This Fugo guy, looks pretty tall. he's around 5'9 ft, he also wear a weird clothes, the clothes he wear has so many hole in it revealing most of his skin, this man sure has pretty weird taste.

"Nice to meet you sir" the four of them bow down, "cut the formality " Fugo said as Giorno glared at him. Fugo sighed.

"Alright, Fugo tell them to go outside and tell their first mission" Giorno said as Fugo told them to go outside "so Mr Fugo why are we outside" Usho asked, they look at Fugo and he sighed "i told you guys to stop the formality, just call me Fugo" he said.

"Giorno has order our first mission, so listen i am only going to say this once" Fugo said as he crouched to tell them the mission "Giorno has order us a few mission outside this city, it has different difficulties for all of our mission" he said as they nodded.

"We have one 1 star mission, 1 2 star mission and 2 3 star mission" he said "the first one is the easiest" Uno then asked him "pardon for interrupting, but what is our first mission?" Fugo smirked "We're going to California" he said as all of them have the same suprised expression.

"isn't it too far?! We're in Italy right now!" Nero complained "beside what's the purpose of going there anyway?" Gio asked Fugo "that's our 2nd mission, we need to find 5 missing member of the Passione, Giorno said it's been 7 month since they report themselves".

"Oh and about the cost to get there, don't worry i have a plan" Fugo said as he look toward Uno.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 **3 hour Has passed**

Uno is walking toward the plane entrance with a bag, after a few minutes later he sat on one of the seat, as he took out a card, showing the rest of the group.

"Guys stop being so noisy! Other passengers are going to notice" he said quietly .

"It can't be helped since this card only contain 4x4 room, it is kinda small" Gio said as he ate some Noodles

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"so here's the plan, i just checked the one way trip to go there cost around 1000 Lire/person, while Giorno only lend us 5000000 lire" Fugo said as he continued._

 _"Uno your ability is really handy on this one, the way is Uno going to put all of us in his card so we all can go to California while the rest of us is going to be dark passenger" Fugo gave uno a deck of card thinking just in case If he ran out of those._

 _"Oh and also" Fugo lend Uno a backpack as Uno put a confuse face "what's this bag supposed to be?" He asked him._

 _"Put a few stuff in there including your passport so the security won't be suspicious of you" he said as Uno nodded in agreement._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Ok, so here's the rest of the mission" said Fugo as he took out a paper full of writing "the 3rd star mission is to get the 5 missing member back to the Passione and the other 3 star is return safely" Fugo took out 5 pictures from his pants.

"Here's the first, his name is Leonardo Fuspacito, he rank 26 from the Passione" from what it looks like from the photo, Leonardo has Black hair while wearing black jacket and shorts

Fugo then replace the picture with another one "the second one is Bonaventto Muratta rank 30 from the Passione" from the picture they can see that Muratta was wearing a plain Blue clothes and blue pants, he has brown hair and a scar on his right eye.

Before Fugo can finish telling them the rest of the missing person, the plane light are flickering and suddenly the planes start to vibrates on its own.

"Hey Uno! What happened?" Gio asked him "i don't know, the light suddenly start to flickering and then the planes vibrates" Uno said trying to check around him, luckily no one else beside him since they would notice already that he's talking to a person inside a card.

Then there's a tall person walking going to the toilet, "this man is so calm even thought what was happening around him" Uno thought as he notice that a spark coming out of the person hand.

"Did you see anything weird?" Fugo asked him "i saw this tall man walking right pass me as he goes to the toilet, but the weird thing is he has a spark on his hands, could he be a stand user?" He asked him looking worried.

"Uno calmed down, you only see a glimpse on it right? One of us should let our stand investigate" he said, Uno is thinking who has the best stand to investigate without getting caught, he finally found the right person.

"Usho, your stand is the perfect one for this" Uno said as Usho smirked "finally i can show you guys my ability" Usho said as Uno took him out from the Card.

A Cloud humanoid person appeared beside Usho "This is my stand Fluffy Could, althought it may look weak, it is a powerful stand that works better quietly " Usho said as the Cloud began to phase throught people and the chair, phasing toward the Toilet.

Cloud then began to phase to the toilet as he made himself less visible. As the tall man took off his hat, it revealed a person full of electrical spark looking toward Cloud.

"So you actually stalking me huh?" The person said as he release a yellow spark toward cloud, but cloud phase back.

"Uno! It's a stand!" Usho said, as Uno told the others, "then let us out and beat the crap out it!" Gio said as he order Uno to get him out.

"Don't! Let me handle this! My stand is the perfect solution to this one!" Usho said as the menacing word started to came out of the toiler. The Stand came out revealing a body full of yellow spark.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Stand Name: Fluffy Cloud**

 **Stand user: Usho Bologne**

 **Stand stats:**

 **Power: D**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: C**

 **Potential: B**

 **Power: Phase throught stuff, Cloud Control, wind Control.**

* * *

Please review this chapter whether it's good or not


	4. Chapter 4, The Sniper

**Usho Point of View**

"hey kid" the the spark stand said to me "you've got some nerves interfering my mission!" He rushed toward my stand so he can hurt me, little did he knowz my stand is made out of winds.

My brother then whisper something to me, as i nodded. I quietly walk to the back toilet so no one notices even thought it's night already. I got in and locked the toilet's door.

I use my Fluffy Cloud Vision so i can see what was going on again, and unexpectedly the spark stand still trying to hit me, he actually quite dumb. I used my stand's middle finger to mock him. "You bastard..." he muttered as i pulled my stand back at me. As expected the spark stand chases my Fluffy Cloud.

"My lightning strikes is much faster than your cloud!" He said. I successfully pull back my stand as the enemy stand got lured "got you, shitty brat!" He charged at me but i managed to dodge his attack, i create a super whirlwind on my stand's hands and release it toward the enemy. It's head got stucked in the toilet because how much air pressure i released.

The problem is, now what do i do?. My brother said to lured him to the toilet and he doesn't said anything after that! I'm screwed if this stand manage to find a way to get out. But theb something unexpected happened.

The stand, suddenly perished into nothingness, as i got confused of what happen, but oh well atleast I'm not in trouble anymore. I went back to my brother to tell him that the stand suddenly just gone poof "i know, i had to kill him with this silenced gun, otherwise we're in trouble" he said as he put back the gun inside one of the card.

"I don't really want to kill him but i have no choice" my brother said, regretting that this is the first time that he killed someone "it's ok, you had to do it, it's not your fault, now where does the user you shot at?" Fugo said as Uno still trembled.

He's in front of this two seat" Brother said as he pulled Fugo out of the Card. "I'm going to investigate him, you guys stay right here" we both nodded in agreement.

A few minute later, Fugo came back to us and said "this is troublesome, the one that you killed was one of the missing member, Leonardo" we both got surprised, "the most important thing is, why is he here?" I said as i sweat "i don't know but something tell me that something bad going to happen" Fugo said as he and i goes bsck to the Card before the plane arrives in a half hour.

* * *

 **Stand name: Lightning Strikes**

 **Stand User: Leonardo Fuspacito**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: B**

 **Potential: C**

 **Special Power: Lightning Controls, machine controls**

* * *

 **Usho POV**

after an hour of waiting inside a card, we finally arrives at Ontario International Airport. My brother pull us all out from the Card when no one else is looking. "Finally! That card's room is super small" Nero said "well, i can't do anything about that" my brother said.

"You guys wait here, I'm going to exchange our money into US Dollar" Fugo said as all of us nodded "so..." Giordano said trying to make a conversation "do any of you guys have food? I haven't eat anything for the past few hour except a small portion of spaghetti " Gio said as Nero pulled out something.

It was a bag of Potato chips "i have this Potato chip" Nero said and he opened the bage with his bare hand "how nice of you!" Gio then tries to take few of the chips but Nero tiptoe himself so that Gio can't get the chips "i didn't say i can share it with you" he said as he ate more of the chips "Cmon! Just a few chips will do!" Gio said as he begs for chips, Nero Shook his head.

Me and my brother chuckled at their behavior, not long after that Fugo came back with so many cash in his wallet "stop screwing around, i manage to change all of our money into US Dollar and we got around 2,300 dollar" he said as he put Gio and my brother to the left and me, Fugo and Nero to the right.

"I divide us into two groups, we're going to Seville hotel, we may find the rest of the missing member there" Fugo then gave some of the money to Gio "use that money to use taxi snd go to Seville hotel, they don't rent car around here so just use taxi" he said as we wait for taxi outside the airport.

Few minutes later, Gio and My brother found a taxi first so they got in and goes to the hotel first, not long after that we finally got a taxi Driver that willingly to drive us to the hotel "take us to Seville hotel please" Fugo said as the driver nodded.

When we're on our way to the hotel, The Taxi's front left tire suddenly burst out of winds, the Driver almost hit another car but he managed to dodge it. "Take us out now!" Fugo shouted as the Driver took us out from the Taxi. Fugo then gave the driver $70 "S-sir this is too much" the driver said "JUST GO!" Fugo shouted once again as the driver nodded and as he drives away with a tire missing.

"Guys watch out, this might be a stand attack" "Make a triangle position!" Nero said as we made a triangle covering each other's back "look out for the enemy, after this let's kill it" Fugo said with Serious Face .

We walk cautiously, a red dot appear on Fugo's Chest. It get more visible each second has pass. The red dot suddenly disappear, Fugo moves slightly to the left as suddenly Fugo's left side of his chest start to bleed slowly but surely.

"What the?! I don't even see a bullet or something hitting my chest!" He said as he hold his left side of his chest to slow down the bleed effect. "It looks like our enemy has a long range stand, it might be a sniper but I'm not entirely sure" Nero assumed. The battle has just begun.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Again please leaves your thought about this chapter, this chapter might be a lot lesser than before but please review it if you had time.


	5. Chapter 5, Strategic Plan

**3rd Person POV**

"F-Fugo! You need to treat your injury!" Usho shouted as he guard Fugo, Usho and Nero both dragged Fugo toward a Parking Lot as they put him down slowly "i should've known that another stand user is going to attack us!" "We need Bandages!" Usho panicked as he ran around to find Bandages so they can treat Fugo's injuries.

"Usho! Come back here this instant! You're going to make this easy for the enemy" Fugo Commanded him, He ran toward Fugo and kneeled down "you're bleeding out pretty bad! There's no way that i can stay calm!" Usho said, Fugo smacked his head "don't be so loud! The enemy is going to know where we are hiding!" "A friend of mine once said _the person who has the better resolve will win a fight_ " Fugo said 'well ofcourse Bucciarati is the one who told me ' he thought to himself..

"Usho, what Fugo was trying to say is, the person who remain calm and stay with the plan will most likely win" Nero said as he patted Usho shoulder "I have a plan, Nero your stand ability allows you to move any metal object right?" Fugo asked him and Nero nodded "Good let's steal that car" Fugo pointed at the Red car that can contain 4 to 7 person.

They drag him toward the Car and Nero used his Ability to open the door without force. They put Fugo on the back seat because clearly on his current condition, he cannot Drive a Car. Few minutes later Nero finally found a way to start the car engine "It works! Now are we going straight to Seville hotel or take down the Enemy?" He asked Fugo and waited for his answer. Fugo took a deep breath and he released all of them.

" hey Usho, your stand is made out of Clouds right?" Usho nodded "good, then make a fog around us! you're going to buy us some time" Usho Nodded again as he took out his Stand "Fluffy Cloud! Make a fog arround this city so we can escape!" He shouted and His stand Nodded, Fluffy Cloud Focused everything on its hand, a minute later it release an incredibly thick fog around the city.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Gio and Uno sat on a Cafe Chair as they both ordered 2 Coffee "man, they are really late!" Said Uno as he watches at his wrist watch.

"It's probably just a traffic problem " Gio said Calmly as he sipped his Coffee.

Suddenly the sky turn dark and a Fog started to spread.

"What happened?!" Ask Uno and judging by the way he said it, he is suprised.

"This most likely be Usho Stand Ability, they must've been attacked by an enemy stand and they used his ability so they can escaped" Gio said as he crossed his left leg to his right "we just got to believe in them" he said calmly "all right" Uno said.

* * *

 **Back At Fugo**

Nero drove the car with the other outside the parking lot, he sweat thinking what to do next. Suddenly the Car's Front Left Tire, exploded while the three of them got suprised. "H-he still can see us even with this fog?!" Nero said as he kept driving. Then Fugo realized something "Thermal Vision! That must be it! The enemy uses thermal Vision!".

"What's that?" Usho asked with a confused face "thermal vision, usually uses by the Army so that they can see in dark or if there's smoke in the way. It usually pinpoints the enemy by Body temperature! And since the fog is so thick, we're the only one who can move with a car!" Fugo wiped his sweat on his hair thinking of what he can do next.

'Cmon Genius! think! You're the Capo so you must have a briliant idea!' Fugo Thought to himself, he then thought of an idea. "Nero!" He said whispering to Nero as Nero's eyes widen and not much later he smirked "so that's the plan" "what plan?" Usho asked as he Nero whispered to him.

Meanwhile, the Enemy who was hunting them down reload his Sniper "heh, No matter what you guys do, you cannot beat me and my stand Ability, The Oscillator" The enemy said as he reload his Ability " The Oscillator can turn into a small to medium size weapon, it is handy for assassination plan, and in addition i don't need to bring the ammo myself since it can reload itself!. And plus i can choose any scope i want! Truly the best power!" He laughed to himself as he went back to check on them.

The man wear all Blue clothes, he has a brown hair and a scar on his right eyes. His height is around 5'8 ft.

By the time he checked on them again, his scope was full of heat aura "W-What is this!? Why is there so many heat?! Could there be many person in that street?" He said as he calmed himself down. "They thought they can mess with me? Let see who's going to win at the end!" He then proceed to shoot at the heat.

"I don't hear any scream! Could it be ... "he said and he let go of the Scope. When he could see normally again, all he saw was a black Cloud in the city" W-What? Black Cloud?!" He said panicking and sweating alot "what kind of trick is this?!" He said.

"It's just a normal trick" someone said from behind, when the enemy turned around, he could see Nero panting "damn, you really are a pain in the ass" Nero said with a smirk on his face "H-How did you know that I'm here?!" The Enemy asked. "It's easy, if you have a laser sight that help you target the enemy more accurate, the enemy can pinpoint where you are by that laser" Nero said.

"Is the Cloud your stand ability?" he asked and Nero answered "no,but it is from a friend of mine. Now judging by your face, your name is Bonaventto Murata right?" Nero said as he walk closer to the enemy, and the enemy look frightened. "Why are you and your other friend targetting us?" Nero asked with a menacing face.

""We were forced by our Capo! Please forgive me!" He said praising Nero "where and Who is your Capo?" Nero asked and Bonaventto replied "i-i cannot tell you that" then Nero calls out his stand "well prepare to get your face wrecked" Nero said as he punched Bonaventto with his Rise Atlas a few times "you're lucky that you are still alive unlike your fellow friend on the Plane" Nero said and then he walked away from him.

* * *

Gio and Uno was still waiting for the other. And then they showed up "finally what too-" before Uno finish his sentence, he looks at Fugo who was injured "What happened to you Fugo?!" Uno asked as he forced Fugo to seat on his chair. "We were on our way to this Hotel but, Bonaventto the missing member that i told you, attacked us with his stand" Fugo said then Gio pulled out bandages and he gave it to Fugo.

"Nero, what did you gain from him?" Fugo asked "not much, he won't tell me any information, but he said he was ordered by his Capo and after that i punched him" Nero said.

"His capo?" Fugo said, he was trying to remember who the Capo is and then he remembered the Capo's Name "i remembered! The capo was Casatello! He ranked 5 in The Passione! What kind of stupid thing is he planning?!" He said.

Fugo then Walked into the Hotel and asked the Receptionist "excuse me can i get an extra keycard from my friend's room named Casatello" he asked the Receptionist "and your name is?" Asked the Receptionist "my name is Bonaventto" Fugo lied "ah yes, you're one of Mr Casatello friends" the Clerk said as she gaves Fugo an extra Key Card "his room is number 513, on the 5th floor" the receptionist said and Fugo replied "thank you".

Fugo signaled the others to get in and all of them walked into the elevator to the 5th floor. They walked to room 513. They unlock the room and opened it.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Stand Names: The Oscillator**

 **Stand User: Bonaventto Murata**

 **Stand stat:**

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: B (this is the bullet speed, not the gun)**

 **Range: A (as far as the bullet can go)**

 **Durability: E**

 **Precision: B**

 **Potential: D**

* * *

I am sorry that i didn't upload last week, i was trying to think of a good story and had a planned to fix the first four part (because of grammar problem).

Anyway, feel free to Review this Chapter. Please DM me if you have something to complain about this story.


	6. Chapter 6, A Trap?

**NOTE: Everything written in this Fiction doesn't have anything to do in real life. It may or may not be real so please, do not take this seriously.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

All of them walked to room 513, then Fugo unlocked the door by using the keycard and opened it, they all went in and found something on the table "a blue print?" Gio said while Fugo examined the blueprint "keep your guard up, some of them maybe still hiding around" Fugo said.

They checked all of the possible hiding spot in the room but to found no one was in the room "weird how can there be no one in this room?" Uno said, he put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking "it could be that they already plan to leave the hotel if Bonavennto doesn't came back and they were right".

"But this blueprints caught my eyes, they're planning to make some sort of machine" Fugo said showing the blueprint. The blueprint had a circle form with some battery beside it "it looks like they're trying to make a portal!" Usho said "a portal?" Ask Nero not knowing what a portal is "a portal is a machine where you can go from one place to another in an instant! Atleast that what it's sound like in a videogame"

Fugo then took a closer look at the blueprint and he saw an almost invisibe word "there's somrthing written here! It almost invisible to a naked eyes" Fugo said pointing at the almost invisible word beside the portal "you're right, it is almost invisible but i still can see it" Nero said.

Fugo took the blueprint and exposed it to the sun and the invisible word start to reappear "it says about some energy that requires to power up the portal, it looks like the battery is just the power to activate the portal not the core energy " Fugo read the word on the blueprint "please return this to Florida, shacko shop if went missing".

"Alright before we can continue our mission, can we get atleast a 30 minute break?" Usho complained, Fugo sighed "alright fine, only 30 minute but Gio, Uno i want you guys to buy bandages near here. We don't have someone who have healing ability so it will be helpful if we can endure the pain".

"Yes sir!" They replied.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

"Hey how many pack of bandages should we buy?" Gio asked and Uno walked closer to him "four pack is enough " Gio nodded and he took four pack of bandages. They went to the cashier and paid for the bandages. They were about to leave but the automatic door doesn't work "the door won't opened" Gio said in confused.

"There must be some malfunction, hey Cashier guy! The door won't opened" Uno complained to the the Cashier guy. The cashier guy went to the door and it opened for him "it looks like it work perfectly, there must be no problem sir" as the cashier guy started to walk away, the door shut again "see? The door suddenly close again" Uno said.

The cashier guy walked again to the door and it opened again for him, he walked throught the door but suddenly the doot shut and his head is in between the two door "H-help me!" The cashier guy cried in pain as Gio and Uno tries to opened the door by force to help the cashier guy but it just made the door more stronger.

Suddenly the door force is too strong that it chopped the cashier guy neck leaving his body and head separated "Uno!" Gio said, walking away from the door "this must be the work of an enemy stand" he replied cautiously.

"No one near us, this must be a long range type of stand" Uno said, and he walked around to see someone suspicious but to find none. Gio took a can of soda for him to drink, but when he took it, the soda started to get heavier as the soda and Gio's hand falled to the floor and the can was on top of Gio's right hand.

"So Heavy!" Gio said, the can was starting to get heavier and heavier as the time passed, everything arround him started to vibrated except for Gio and Uno. Meanwhile Uno was checking the back of the store to investigate, he didn't found a person but he did found

A back door.

'Of course there would be a back door!' He thought and he tries to open the door. The door handle is heavier than he thought and he tries his hardest to force open it "Gio! There's a back door but i can't seem to open it!".

"Well how about you help me first?" Gio shouted. Uno walked back to Gio but he saw him surrounded by many can bottle and chips "this is no time to relaxing!" He said and Gio reply "Do i look like I'm relaxing? These thing somehow got heavy for no reason!".

Suddeny, dusts started to coming out from top of them, what bizzare thing await them?

 **\- To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7, Gravity Falls

**3rd person POV**

"Superior Machine!" The blonde hair kid shouted as his robotic stand appeared and throw away all the can.

both teen ran to the back door and forcefully push and pull to open the door. "H-How Heavy!" Giordano said, forcefully pulling the door. His stand came out behind him and punched the door several times.

The door was crushed to pieces by Superior machine's fist as Giordano and Uno got out. "Stand attack! There's no other option that all of the stuff inside that store was so heavy!" Said Uno. He took out his phone and went to call for Fugo.

"Aren't you kids really smart?" Said someone with a woman voice right in front of them. The woman wears crimson dresses, she also wear a black sunglasses while holding a parasol and a weird looking gloves.

"You're a stand user Aren't you?" Giordano said while gasping for air, the woman smiles "indeed i am" she said.

"You must be really confident with your power that you reveal yourself" Uno said. Gio and Uno was already in a fighting stances ready to knock the woman out. 'It seems like really a bitch move to fight a woman, but to hell with it. She's dangerous and could potentially beat us' Uno think, he was trying to take out one of his card but the woman realizes it and threw a rock at Uno's hands as he felt like hitted by a bullet.

Uno's hand started dripping out blood while Giordano looking suprised by what just happened "what was that?! You got hurt by a normal rock?" Gio said "Gio! That's not a normal rock! She fused the rock with something, because it felt like i was shot by a bullet!" Uno said while he wrapped his hand with bandages.

"Correct little boys, this is the power of my stand GRAVITY FALLS! Whenever i wear these gloves and touched something, i can alter The gravitation mass of the thing i touched into a maximum 10x times of it's original mass!" She said looking all proud. "Superior Machine!" the robotic stand appeared beside Giordano and started dashing closer to the woman, the woman threw more rock at Superior Machine, but to no use as Superior Machine.

"It's no use! my Superior Machine can endure any attack that dealt to him even a bullet!" Giordano said as Superior Machine shrugged off all the rock thrown at him. The woman smirked as if she planned that all along "you fool! i had planned this from the beginning!" the woman said, throwing more rock at them. the rock made contact with Superior machine, it manages to slow him down. 'Heavy! this must be the 10x power she was talking about! it felt like i was holding a boulder or something!' Gio thought to himself.

Uno tries to moves but was hitted by one of the rock, he felt useless for the time being, not being able to do anything for his bestfriends. "What's wrong kids? feeling tired? need to take a sleep? because you both will sleep forever!" the woman yelled at them, but Uno ignore her as he was too deep into his mind.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Uno was the son of Trish Una, the daugther of the EX-Boss Diavolo. Due to having a mother with a job as a Gang, other kid at school avoid him at school. his father died while doing his job as one of the Passione member when Uno was nine. he then dropped out of school a year later after being so depressed after the death of his father.

Trish was trying to do her best to comfort her son, but the only one who manages to touches Uno's heart was none other than Giordano himself. Whenever Uno feeling sad or depreessed, Giordano was always there to comfort him and that is the reason why Uno always be there for Giordano. They were like Yin and Yang, when one of them is in trouble they always help each other out.

 _"Uno, when you're going to be an adult what kind of job do you want to have?"_ Trish said to his 10 years old son _"i wanted to be a gang member like you mom! i want to save good people and erase drug from this world!"_ the 10 years old Uno said.

* * *

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

'That's right, that's the reason why i wanted to be a Gang-Star!' Uno thought to himself 'this time, i'll be the one who will save you! Gio!' he said to himself as he crawl and hid behind Superior Machine. he took out one of his card and pulled out something out of it, it was a glock "Gio! you defend me while i tried to attack this woman!" Uno said to Gio as he nodded. Uno took a peak and aim it at the woman's leg and shot her as the bullet manage to hit her leg.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL LEG!" the woman said as she screamed in pain. After a few second of screaming, the woman went back to see the two boys, but Uno was missing. another gun shot was heard and it was now landed on the woman's right hand as she fall for her knees. The wind started to get really windy, it made the woman's Sunglasses fell off.

"You let your guard down Lady" Giordano said as he got noticed by the woman, Giordano was really closed to her as his stand ready to do some punching "since your a woman, i'll be more gentle to you. I won't kill you but just forcing you to take a sleep for a while" Giordano said as he hold the woman's right arm. Superior machine gently punch the woman's head once and it made her unconcious.

"Oi Uno, that was a nice plan you got there! but i didn't think you will hurt a lady" Giordano said, teasing Uno. "hmph, i had to do it since she was threatened our lives" he replied.

"Oh and also, thank you for everything Gio" he said thanking Giordano for making him believe in himself, well not directly. Giordano blushed in emmbarrassment "Shut up! what are you thanking me for?!" Gio said getting heated up "did i see you blushing?" Uno teased him back "I am not! now let's get back to Fugo, he might get worried" he said dragging the woman, as Uno smiles 'i really meant that, thank you my best friend'.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Stand Name: Gravity Fall**

 **Stand User: Veronica**

 **Stand Stat:**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: E**

 **Range: B (20 meter, the longer the range, the less effective this ability)**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: A**

 **Potential: C**

 **Ability: Controlling the Gravitation mass of certain item up to 10x time of normal Gravitation mass.**

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE. I am truly sorry for not updating because i am very busy this past month. but nonetheless i manage to publish this story once again. As usual, Review this story for me so i can improve my writting skill!**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


End file.
